Indirect Kiss
by Christa21
Summary: Hanyalah cerita singkat antara Kuroko, Akashi, dan milkshake


**Inderect Kiss**

 **Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Hanyalah cerita singkat antara Kuroko, Akashi, dan milkshake.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

Sore itu, Akashi dan Kuroko mampir ke Maji Burger untuk membeli milkshake. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kuroko yang membeli milkshake dan Akashi yang (memaksa) menemaninya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku membeli milkshake meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menunduk sopan.

Akashi mengangguk, "Sama-sama, sayang. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menemani kekasih sendiri, bukan?"

"Ayo pulang dan tolong jangan bicara begitu, Akashi-kun. Aku malu." diucapkan dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Akashi tertawa pelan. Kekasihnya ini memang manis.

"Tetsuya tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu? Ini juga masih sore. Bagaimana kalau ke taman?" tawar Akashi. Masih belum mau berpisah sepertinya.

"Boleh saja." Kuroko mengangguk.

Diam-diam Akashi tersenyum senang. "Ayo kesana, Tetsuya."

Mereka berjalan menuju taman kemudian mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon rindang. Hening dibiarkan menguasai selama beberapa saat. Tampaknya belum ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Kuroko asyik dengan milkshakenya sedangkan Akashi sendiri sibuk memandangi wajah manis kekasihnya.

Slurph!

Akashi memasang senyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. 'Benar-benar manis.' Pikirnya. Sedangkan pemilik surai baby blue yang bersangkutanpun tampaknya tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh mata hetero Akashi dan tetap menyedot milkshake dengan khidmat.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya memecah keheningan. Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dengan wajah cerah.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya. Akashi kembali menunjukkan senyum tipis.

"Aku selalu penasaran, kenapa kau menyukai milkshake di Maji Burger?" tanya terlontar dari bibir tipis tersebut. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan sejenak acara sedot menyedot milkshakenya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa ya? Entahlah, mungkin karena rasanya agak unik."

"Unik? Memangnya seperti apa rasa milkshake yang kau sebut unik itu, hm?" perlahan senyum licik terbit di wajah tampan Akashi, yang tentu saja tidak Kuroko sadari.

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun. Sulit menjelaskannya, kau harus merasakannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu.." Akashi memajukan wajahnya dan menyedot sedikit milkshake yang ada di tangan Kuroko. Perlakuan Akashi yang tiba-tiba sontak saja membuat Kuroko kaget.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" diucapkan dengan nada kesal namun ekspresi tetap sedatar jalan tol.

"Merasakan milkshake yang kau jelaskan tadi tentu saja. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau ingin tahu rasanya aku harus merasakannya sendiri?" Akashi tersenyum licik –lagi. Kuroko memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi maksudku bukan milikku juga, Akashi-kun. Beli saja sendiri." Pipi menggembung kesal.

"Tapi kalau kubeli sendiri rasanya tidak akan seenak ini, Tetsuya." Akashi masih betah memasang senyum liciknya dan hal itu membuat Kuroko tambah kesal.

"Sama saja, Akashi-kun. Rasanya tidak akan berubah. Jangan mencari alasan." wajah manis menatap kesal. Akashi tertawa. Kekasihnya memang benar-benar menarik.

" Tentu saja beda, Tetsuya. Milikmu lebih manis karena ada bekas bibirmu." Akashi menyeringai. Butuh lima detik bagi Kuroko untuk merespon.

"A-apa?" si biru muda sontak menutup bibirnya dan tersadar sesuatu. "I-inderect kiss.."

"Tepat sekali, Tetsuya memang pintar."

"Akashi-kun mesum." katanya dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Nah, ayo pulang. Sepertinya kita menghabiskan banyak waktu disini." Akashi bangkit berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kuroko.

Malu-malu Kuroko menerima uluran tangan Akashi kemudian ikut bangkit berdiri. Ekspresi boleh datar, tapi wajah sudah merah padam.

"Kalau begitu saja sudah malu, bagaimana nanti kalau bibirmu langsung yang kucium?" Akashi terkekeh pelan diperjalanan pulang dan dihadiahi cubitan di lengan.

"Awas saja kalau berani, nanti kupukul." Tinju kecil diangkat.

"Pukulanmu tidak akan terasa, sayang."

"Kata siapa? Jangan lupa kalau aku ini atlet basket, Akashi-kun. Aku ini berotot." lengan diangkat dan Akashi tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya.

 _Kekasihnya memang sangat menarik._

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Drabble ini di buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah lewat. Happy birthday, Tetsuya! Maaf bila humornya gak kerasa. Intinya saya minta maaf atas segala kekurangan drabble ini, karena saya masih baru. Jadi mohon bimbingannya, minna-san. Terakhir mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya.


End file.
